It's Daddy
by Monster Danau Toba
Summary: Coz,Daddy is SUPER HEROOOO :)) NaruSasu/MPREG/BL/Sho-Ai/DLDR: :)


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NaruSasu/Sho-Ai/Mpreg**

* * *

Dilihat dari beberapa sisi, Menma itu memang agak Uchiha kog. Tampang sedatar Tembok Berlin, sifat sedingin es Kutub Selatan, rambut hitam legam. Yah, tapi berhubung Menma juga turunan dari Uzumaki-Namikaze – tepatnya Naruto – Jadi Menma memiliki mata biru sapir dan tiga goresan dimasing- masing pipi tembemnya. Oia, Menma juga punya sifat dasar Uzumaki – terlebih Naruto kecil –yaitu, ketakutan tanpa alasan terhadap mahkluk kasat mata. Hantu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Saat sekolah sepi di malam hari, dari ruang seni music terdengar suara sayup- sayup. Suara dentingan piano dan tangisan perempuan. Kalau kita buka pintunya,langit-langit ruangan semerah darah dan ada sebentuk tangan berlumur darah memainkan piano…."*

"PAYAH?!" teriak Menma menghentikan acara mari dengarkan Nagato bercerita horror, menyebabkan beberapa anak melompat kaget.

"Menma ngapain sih ?" bentak Konan kaget.

"Huh, kenapa kalian percaya cerita Nagato. Nagato kan ngarang cerita, yang seperti itu nggak ada di dunia ini kog."

"Yasudah kalau tidak percaya, Menma pulang sana?!"

"Memang mau pulang kog, cuma orang kurang kerjaan aja yang dengar cerita Nagato."

Lalu Menma mengambil tasnya, menentengnya, dan berlalu meninggalkan kelas. Tidak peduli dengan Nagato yang mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"DASAR BAKAAA?!" Teriak Nagato yang masih mampu didengar Menma dari koridor.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima" teriak Menma begitu melangkahkan kaki di apartementnya. Melepaskan kedua sepatunya dan segera melangkah masuk kedalam tanpa membetulkan letak sepatunya.

"Kachan? Tochan?" panggil Menma, namun tak ada sahutan. Menma melangkah memasuki dapur, kosong.

'Ini jam berapa sih, kog Kachan sama Tochan belum pulang ?' batinnya. Sedikit takut saat mendapat hanya dirinya sendiri yang ada di apartemenya. Menma tidak suka keheningan yang menurutnya mencekam saat ini.

'Uhh, lihat kamar dulu deh' putusnya.

Menma berjalan menaiki tangga, mengetuk pintu pelan saat berada di depan pintu kamar orang tuanya.

"Kachan?" panggilnya, tak ada jawaban.

"Tochan?" panggilnya lagi. Tak ada juga.

Serrrr

"Eh?"

Menma menaikkan sebelah alisnya,' sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara air? Ahh, mungkin Kachan atau Tochan mandi.' Pikirnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Menma membuka pintu, berniat menunggu – siapa saja yang sedang mandi – di dalam kamar, dan

.

.

.

.

"BAAAAAA?!" Teriak Naruto dari balik pintu. Menma kaget, saking kagetnya sampe mundur dan terduduk. Kedua bola mata sapirnya membelalak lebar.

"Hhahahhaha, Menma kaget" teriak Naruto menunjuk Menma. Saking lebarnya tawa Naruto, kedua matanya sampai menutup.

"Uhh," kedua bahu Menma bergetar, kedua matanya berlinang.

"Hiks,"

"Eh?Men,Menma?!"

"HUUUWEEEEE?!"

Dan tangis Menma pun memecah keheningan sore Namikaze-Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sttt, anak Kachan anak baik, ayo senyum." Bujuk Sasuke. Begitu mendengar tangisan Menma yang membahana, Sasuke langsung keluar kamar mandi – hanya mengenakan Bathtrobe –, mendelik pada Naruto yang berusaha membujuk Menma – tapi malah semakin menangis – dan langsung memeluk Menma yang membentangkan kedua tangannya begitu melihat Sasuke.

"Hiks, Tochan nakal Kachan. Menma ga suka!" ucap Menma, membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Sasuke.

"Iya, Tochan nakal." Balas Sasuke, mendelik pada Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya seraya menepuk pelan punggung Menma.

"Menma nggak mau temanan sama Tocahn, Hiks, Menma nggak mau ngomong sama Tochan,huwee!"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya,

"Menma, Tochan minta maaf yaa." Bujuk Naruto.

"Nggak mau."

"Akhir minggu, Tochan ajak deh makan ramen atau main ke Konoha land. Serius deh, ga pake bohong." Ucap Naruto, berusah menyogok Menma.

Menma terdiam,

"Iya deh.." balasnya, tetapi semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan 'Kau terlalu memanjakannya' yang dibalas Naruto dengan cengiran lima jari miliknya.

"Kalau gitu Menma main sama Tochan ya, Kachan mau ganti baju dulu,habis itu masak makan malam." Ucap Sasuke, memandang Menma yang balas memandang Sasuke.

"Nggak mau, Menma nggak mau main sama Tochan, Menma masih marah." Ucap Menma, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Tochan aja yang masak," putus Menma, memandang Naruto dengan tatapan memohon tingkat dewa.

Naruto cengok seketika,"Ahh, baiklah. Tapi nanti Menma harus menghabiskan makan malamnya yaa."

"Um.."

Jadilah hari ini Naruto memasak untuk keluarga kecilnya, sedangkan Sasuke menemani Menma mandi, mengerjakan PR,dan mengajak Menma bermain kartu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu selesai makan malam, keluarga kecil Naruto menonton anime kesukaan Menma, mendengarkan celotehan anak tujuh tahun tersebut – yang kadang diselingi dengan bagian dimana Naruto menjahili Menma – kemudian memeriksa kembali PR Menma, dan mengantar Menma tidur tepat pukul 9.

"Nah, kalau Menma takut, datang saja sama Tochan." Ucap Naruto, mengusap rambut Menma.

"Nggak mau. Menma udah besar kog, nggak takut sama hantu. Nggak kayak Tochan." Balas Menma, menaikkan selimutnya hingga batas leher.

'coba ingat siapa yang menangis tadi sore saking takutnya' pikir Naruto.

"Oke deh. terserah Menma aja." Kata Naruto,mengusap kepala Menma dengan sayang, kemudian mengecup dahi Menma.

"Nah, Kachan sama Tochan keluar ya, Menma." Pamit Sasuke, mencium dahi Menma.

"Um." Menma mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat tigapuluh menit ketika Menma terbangun dari tidurnya. Dalam hati mengutuk suara Nagato yang tidak dapat berhenti berputar di kepalanya – bahkan dalam mimipinya – .

"Nagato jelek." Serapah Menma dalam hati.

Menma kembali memejamkan kedua matanya, tetapi yang muncul malah wajah absurd yang tidak dikenalnya. Hal ini menyebabkan Menma kembali membuka matanya. Menma membalikkan badannya, berusaha memejamkan matanya kembali, kali ini yang muncul adalah lorong gelap sekolahnya. Setiap Menma berbalika kemudian memejamkan mata, pasti ada saja hal – hal aneh yang muncul di otaknya.

Kadang kolam renang dalam ruangan sekolah yang gelap, alat peraga manusia yang ada di kelas biologi, warna merah yang ada di dinding kelas, atau monster yang muncul dalam episode One Piece minggu ini.

"Ugh, nggak bisa bobok." Rengeknya pelan.

Menma menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, berusaha menghitung tomat dan jeruk yang ada di kulkas, tetapi kemudian bersikap siaga ketika mendapati suara daun jeruk yang bergesekan dari balkon kamar – Menma menanam pohon jeruk di Balkon kamar, pemberian Paman Kyuubi –.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Eh? Siapa yang datang ke kamar Menma?" pikirnya takut ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Jangan- jangan hantu?" gumamnya,

"Ugh.." rasanya Menma ingin berteriak, tetapi suaranya menggantung di tenggorokan.

KREK

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Menma lebih memejamkan kedua matanya,

"Menma ?"

Suara memanggil yang Menma ketahui sebagai suara sang Tochan, reflex membuatnya membuka kedua matanya dan keluar dari balik selimut,

"Tochan…." Panggil Menma dengan suara lirih dengan nada lega didalamnya.

Naruto tersenyum lembut mendapati suara Menma, "Yaa, ini Tochan. Memangnya siapa lagi?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada jenaka. Berusaha menyantaikan suasana hati Menma yang Naruto tau,merasa ketakutan.

"Tochan tidur sama Menma ya, soalnya Tochan nggak bisa tidur," pinta Naruto dengan nada sedih dibuat-buat.

Menma termangu sebentar, sebelum menggeser sedikit – memberi tempat untuk tidur Naruto – .

"Dasar Tochan merepotkan," ejek Menma, berusaha menyembunyikan nada lega yang amat teramat dalam suaranya.

"Hnn.." balas Naruto, menepatnya dirinya di samping Menma dan menggunakan Menma sebagai guling. Menma tersenyum di pelukan Naruto, rasa nyaman dan aman yang dirasakannya tak dapat di pungkirinya. Mendengar detak jantung sang Tochan dan mencium harum tubuh sang Tochan mampu membuatnya merasa terlindungi, entah bagaimana. Bahkan keberadaan sang Tochan mampu membuatnya merasakan ngantuk yang sangat teramat – yang entah pergi kemana beberapa menit yang lalu – dan tertidur tanpa bayangan- bayangan aneh yang datang menghantuinya.

.

.

.

 _FIN_

 **YAAAAAKK?!**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga. – hufft –. Saia mempersembahkan fic ini untuk para readers sekalian yang menantikan fanfic NaruSasu MPreg. Hhehehe  
Oia saya juga mengucapkan terimaksih pada para reviewers pada fanfic saia sebelumnya.:D  
TERIMA KASIH BANYAAKKK?!^^**

 **Dan Semoga pada terhibur. :D**

 **NB : Saya membuka file lama dan menemukan fic ini. Mungkin ini akan menjadi fic terakhir saya d fandom Naruto. Oia, akhir2 ini saya suka ChanBaek EXO. Love them soooooooo BAADDD.**

 ** _OMAKE_**

"Teme," panggil Naruto dari atas ranjang pada Sasuke yang masih berada di belakang meja kerjanya.

"Hn?"

"Entah kenapa aku mengkhawatirkan Menma." Ucap Naruto, menurunkan kedua kakinya menyentuh lantai dan meletakkan novel yang sedari tadi di bacanya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, "Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Tanyanya.

"Entahlah. Eh? Kapan terakhir kali aku tidur dengan Menma?" Tanya Naruto

"Sudah lama sekali. Mungkin sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Dahi Naruto berkedut,

"Memangnya kapan kau melahirkan Menma!?" Tanya Naruto kesal.

"Ahh, sekitaran 7 tahun yang lalu," jawab Sasuke santai,mengetik sesuatu di laptop yang ada di depannya.

Rasanya Naruto ingin meleparkan Sasuke ke ranjang mereka, dan memulai proyek "Mari Membuat Adik yang Lucu untuk Menma".

"Sudahlah,aku ingin tidur dengan Menma malam ini." Ucap Naruto, menghela nafas pelan.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

.RnR pleaseeee… :D :D :D :D :D


End file.
